


Enduring (Kings AU)

by SimplySyra



Series: Blood on Gold Kings [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySyra/pseuds/SimplySyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third reign is a lonely one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enduring (Kings AU)

"It’s lonely, isn’t it," whispered the wind as it wound its way through a macabre jungle of riven flesh and twisted blades. "It’s no fun when no one’s left to play, is it, little King?"

The conqueror languished on the remains of a dilapidated throne, now pockmarked and crumbling under the heat of a low-hanging moon. Between the sagging golden joints of the once great structure there glinted yellowed ivory and tarnished grays where unskilled hands, fit only to break not build, had tried in vain to shore up the gaps with broken bones and crumpled iron armor.

The wind cackled as it ruffled blades of red-brown grass, causing them to shed their crackling coats of long-dried blood. Sidling up to the throne, it ran ethereal fingers over the clenched jaw of its occupant.

"Poor little King," it sighed, breath hot on his cheek. "You broke all your toys. And all the king’s horrors and all his dead men couldn’t put them back together again."

The King remained silent, sword clutched in bloodless fingers.

"Don’t worry, little mad one. We’ll be back soon. And when we return, we’re going to have _so much fun_.”


End file.
